Ladynoir: Bro Duet
by Maddiebug
Summary: Marin Dupain-Cheng really likes his partner. Not that he'd ever admit it to his face. Adrien Agreste is ready to tell Ladybug how he feels, but he's kinda awkward about it. Both are boys AU. Bro duet AU


**Hey I've been rereading stories and I decided to edit this one to fix some errors. Its basically the same though,**

 **so this is an AU based on the song bro duet.**

 **of course it wouldn't work if the superhero pair were opposite gendered.**

 **so, both Ladybug (Marin Dupain-Cheng) and Chat Noir (Adrien Agreste) are male for this fic...**

 **(update: became a twins AU because yes)**

 **maybe ill use the same AU others if I want to idk**

 **I just really like the bro duet.**

 **Also the idea of miraculous twins.**

 **Sorry for the incredibly long author note and Thanks for reading**

...

Marin was not having a great day, hopefully it would get better.

He tripped down the stairs twice, was late to school, and forgot his homework.

It wasn't like it could get any worse. Marinette had promised him the miraculous tonight, and he knew that it was Chat Noir's night, because Chatte Noire was busy. Chatte, was his usual partner, but Marin felt drawn to Chat more than anyone.

He tried to explain it to Marinette and she laughed, and told him that he probably had a crush on Chat.

Of course, she had a crush on Chatte, so it was a biased opinion.

Today was going to be a good day. And here's why. He would get to spend time with his favorite person, Chat.

He liked him. A lot.

A lot was an understatement...

Marin was ready to do patrol and then sleep.

...

Adrien Agreste was confused.

He liked his partner. He really liked him.

It wasn't like with Nino, they were bros. Adrien felt like Chat and Ladybug we're something more.

He just didn't quite know how to express it.

And he couldn't talk to Adrienne about it either. She would just talk about how hot she found girl Ladybug. But she was totally bi.

Adrien was straight... wasn't he?

Adrien decided to talk with his partner about his emotions after patrol.

...

Ladybug met his partner on the Eiffel Tower after patrol. "Yo"

Chat Noir seemed stressed. "Hey dude"

After a second, Ladybug decided to respond with the ever casual, "Yeah bro?"

Chat sighed. "I got something I need to take off of my chest"

Ladybug was confused "You do?"

Chat Noir began, "Hey dude"

Ladybug nodded, gesturing for him to go on, and he continued.

"We've been best friends for a really long time now"

Ladybug nodded _almost a year_ "Yeah dude"

Chat winced, "And there's something I need you to know"

Uncertain how to continue, he paused and shrugging, Ladybug responded "okay."

"Remember that time we fought the Surfer"

Ladybug did. Chat had almost died

The cat boy continued "And I almost drowned"

It was one of the most terrifying things to ever happen to Ladybug. He couldn't get the picture out if his head. Chat Noir, gasping for breath.

"And you dragged me to the beach"

 _As any friend would do_

"And performed CPR?"

Ladybug blushed. They had gotten very close. It caused quite a few internet rumors. _He had to convince Alya that Ladynoir wouldn't happen. Chat just didn't feel that way._

"Well, no homo"

At this, Ladybug rolled his eyes. Every time Chat said anything close to being nice, he had to say 'no homo' as if Ladybug would like someone like him.

"But that's the day I fell in love with you"

Ladybug blushed. That was the most homo statement he'd ever heard come out of the mouth of Chat 'no homo' Noir. Now, Ladybug was intrigued.

"No homo" Chat continued, with a chuckle.

Ladybug rolled his eyes.

"But that's the day I knew you were mine,"

Chat was actually being quite sincere.

"Looking into your eyes"

 _and_ thought Ladybug _he's cute_

"Made me realize"

 _what did he realize? No it doesn't matter_

"No homo"

 _ugh_

"But your lips touching mine"

Ladybug nodded, _did he feel the same way_

"Changed my life!" Chat finished with a smile. There was a bit of an awkward pause as Marin tried to form a response.

"Bro!" Ladybug exclaimed, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Chat nodded, blushing "Yeah, I think so"

"Well," Ladybug sighed _He could tell him the truth_ "Yeah dude, I totally get what you're saying"

Chat appeared to be confused, "You do?"

Ladybug felt shaky, "I've been wanting to tell you for so long"

Chat's smile was infectious, "You feel the same way, too?"

"Remember that time at Disney World?"

Chat smiled, _they had free admission to disney world Paris for being superheroes... they had gone a couple of times after patrol when there was nothing to do._

"When I ate that giant turkey leg"

Chat jumped up "Yeah!" _stupid,_ he told himself, _you shouldn't be enthusiastic about choking. He could've died._

Ladybug smiled at him, "And I started choking, until you came along"

"Yeah I came" only after he said this did Chat realize how it sounded .and blushed.

"No homo," Ladybug began, mocking Chat Noir, "But that's the day I fell in love with you"

Chat smiled "We're so not gay"

 _is he serious?_ Ladybug rolled his eyes, "No homo, But that's the day I knew we were right"

Chat nodded encouragingly and Ladybug continued.

"You're body pressed into mine somehow didn't cross the line"

"Why would it have?" Chat was confused, _isn't that what friends do?_

"No homo," ladybug's mocking voice turned sincere, "But that day changed my life!"

Chat smiled "The outside world might see us as gay,"

Ladybug laughed. "but bro, we swear we're not" _yes I totally am_

Chat continued, We're just two bros chilling out and I think,"

Ladybug knew where it was going "You're really-"

"Hot," Chat finished

As Ladybug muttered "awesome"

There was an awkward moment of silence

Ladybug blushed "Hold on, wait, go back, what was that?" _did he call me hot?! Chat is the hot one. I'm awkward_

Chat began to stutter, "Eh- What... Um... I'm... Doing the robot?"

Ladybug's face was burning. He could've sworn Chat said he was hot. And he kinda liked it. "I didn- I didn't, what? I didn't hear you"

Chat scrambled to find a logical response. "I'm uhh gonna count your spots."

Ladybug deflated. "That's cool" _of course, Chat Noir, model superhero, didn't find him hot..._

Chat leaned against his partner. "Snuggling with you under the covers, no homo"

Ladybug wrapped his arms around his partner, wanting to see his blushing face, "Spooning with you just like we're lovers," the pause for dramatic effect was just long enough to get the proper facial expression from his kitty, "No homo"

Their faces were almost touching as Chat whispered, "Our lips touch for a minute or two, but, No homo"

At this distance, being so close to him, Ladybug felt himself admit the truth, "It's okay with me if it's okay with you"

"It totally is!" Chat looked at himself, and seemingly shocked at his enthusiasm jumped back, "No homo,"

Ladybug knew his weakness, he stood up, inches from Chat "Let's find an apartment together"

Chat weakly muttered, "No homo"

Ladybug wrapped his arms around his partner and leaned his head on Chat's chest. "Let's save money by sharing a bed"

Chat relaxed, "looking into your eyes,"

Ladybug knew what he was going to say, "Made me realize"

"That I love you more than you could ever know" they were hugging so close.

Quicker that Ladybug could register, Chat leaned down and kissed him.

"My bro" Ladybug sighed, wanting to be with him forever.

"No homo" Chat squeaked and jumped away.

Ladybug sighed as he threw his yo-yo towards home. _Maybe one day chat would be able to admit how he felt. And they could be together._


End file.
